


Пойдем на свидание

by EarthlyWays



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автора вдохновили обжигающе сексуальные фото Криса, а также Криса и Зои (фотограф Клифф Уоттс).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пойдем на свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286631) by [winterlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlive/pseuds/winterlive). 



> Автора вдохновили обжигающе сексуальные фото Криса, а также Криса и Зои (фотограф Клифф Уоттс).

Справа от фотографа Зои строит дурацкую гримасу. Королева съемочной площадки «Звездного пути» высовывает язык и сводит глаза к переносице — и Крис не может сдержать смех. Камера тут же ловит его улыбку: клац, клац, клац.

— Безупречно, — говорит Клифф, настраивая диафрагму и выдержку. — Делайте, что хотите, чуваки. Отличный материал получается.

Не то чтобы Крис ненавидел фотосессии в целом, просто он никогда не знает, как правильно себя вести. Обычно он чувствует себя полным идиотом, залипает в паршивой пародии на Зуландера, а на готовых фотографиях выглядит безжизненным. То, что это Клифф, помогает — они с Крисом давние друзья. Но Зак и Зои решили прийти вместе с ним для поддержки, и это действительно работает. Он чувствует себя человеком с момента, когда сняли крышку объектива. Непонятно, почему Клифф хочет запечатлеть его реакции на Зои и Зака, но раз сказал, что все идет хорошо…

— Помнишь, мы играли сцену драки? — Зак откидывается на спинку стула, ненадежно балансируя на двух ножках. — Клянусь, ты был близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание прямо на консоли Джона.

Клац-клац-клац.

— Кто бы говорил, — насмешливо бросает через плечо Зои. — Ты был так выжат после сцены с Беном в транспортаторной, я думала, что тебя стошнит.

— Вулканцы так эмоциональны, — ухмыляется Крис, закатывая глаза.

Клац-клац-клац.

Они продолжают в том же духе еще минут двадцать. Присутствие Клиффа почти не ощущается, так что на нескольких последних снимках Крис даже заигрывает с ним, помахивая пальцами перед объективом. Это даже весело.

— Ладно, — Клифф улыбается, глядя на маленький ЖК-дисплей. — У меня получился отличный материал, ребята, действительно отличный. Вы здорово сработались — может, вам уже это говорили разок-другой, — он дарит им кривоватую усмешку.

— У тебя легкий объект съемки, — улыбается Зак. — Он прекрасен.

От комплимента Крис краснеет; Зак вроде как ценитель, если он правильно понял.

— Спасибо, мужик.

Отвлекшись на свой айфон, Зак лениво отмахивается.

На другом конце студии Зои щелкает выключателем. Свет заливает дальнюю часть помещения, открывая взгляду небольшой пьедестал, окруженный гладкими стальными стенами.

— Эй, Клифф, а это для чего?

Клифф бросает на нее взгляд.

— О. Просто для фона. Ты бы отлично на нем смотрелась, — добавляет он, оценивающе присматриваясь к объекту.

— Если у тебя есть время, — с энтузиазмом заявляет Зои, — я в игре!

Это неожиданно. Крис смотрит на Зака, который пожимает плечами и закатывает глаза в ответ. Кто может предугадать, что она сделает в следующую минуту, говорит этот взгляд. Да уж, верно.

Последние полчаса Зои не сводила глаз с одного стильного платья.

— Можно, я его надену? О, и их? — она поднимает пару серебряных туфелек с шипами, которые, как он полагает, подобраны с помощью сверхъестественной способности находить туфли. Зои явно наделена подобными силами.

— Пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома, — улыбается Клифф, поднося экспонометр к по-новому освещенной зоне.

Буквально через минуту Зои выскальзывает из комнаты для переодевания. Покрутившись, она бросает на них взгляд через плечо, кокетливо играя ресницами и надувая губки. Платье — сталь и дым — облегает ее бедра, бретельки пересекаются на спине. Крис одобрительно кивает, а Зак позади него присвистывает. Радостно улыбнувшись им обоим, она поднимается на ярко освещенную белую платформу.

— Крис, — зовет она, махая ему рукой. — Иди сюда!

Он слушается, ожидая, что на него возложат обязанность поправить платье. Когда она затягивает его на платформу, Крис едва не оступается.

— Мне все никак не удается сфотографироваться с тобой, — надувает губки она. — Давай, покажем им, как нужно веселиться.

Крис улыбается — его позабавило и отвлекло это замечание, — а потом Зои льнет к нему всем телом, тесно прижимаясь сверху донизу, и ее щека касается его щеки, когда она строит глазки на камеру.

— Посмотри на птичку, — шепчет она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

Для следующего кадра она передвигает его ладони на свою задницу.

Следующие полчаса просто гребанная пытка. Крис старается изо всех сил скрыть тот факт, что на протяжении всей съемки у него адский стояк, и, что совершенно не спасает, Зои в каждом кадре держит какую-то часть тела плотно прижатой к нему. Потом она заставляет Криса опуститься на колени, седлает его бедро, и он ощущает жар ее тела сквозь ткань своих брюк и ее платья.

— Зои, — шепчет он, ощущая легкое головокружение и лихорадочный жар, голос срывается. Он не уверен, что собирается сказать; быть может, что-то вроде: «Не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, перестать притираться, если не хочешь, чтобы я весь остаток съемки ходил, прикрывая пах книгой».

— Заткнись, — шипит она, не шевеля губами. — Испортишь кадр.

Что касается Зака, то он бездельничает за кадром в своем кресле. Он прикуривает какую-то органическую сигарету, и болтает с Клиффом про настройку диафрагменного числа, и выглядит расслабленным, как никогда. Будто Крис не замечает, куда он так старательно не смотрит. Сам Крис четко сознает то, как заводит это не-наблюдение. Он безжалостно подавляет желание кокетливо надуть губы или принять неприступный вид, привнести в съемку сексуальный аспект, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Он бы сделал это, если б на месте Зака был кто-то другой — Джон или Карл, само собой, обратили бы это в шутку — но с Заком все иначе, потому что… это просто иначе.

Наконец Клифф решает, что пора закругляться, и ретируется, счастливый как слон. С бездонной признательностью Крис отлепляется от Зои и предусмотрительно поднимается на ноги, чтобы помочь ей встать.

Оказавшись на ногах, Зои сразу же подходит к Заку и поднимает руку вверх. Не моргнув и глазом, он тычет сигарету в уголок рта и расстегивает молнию на ее платье до самого бедра. Ткань расходится в стороны, открывая безупречную кожу. Крис не собирался высматривать бретельки бюстгальтера, но их точно там нет, и его лицо горит, приближаясь по температуре к солнечной. Она выскальзывает из платья в долю секунды, и Крис почти загипнотизирован полным отсутствием стыдливости (и округлостями в алых трусиках), но потом вспоминает, что раньше она работала моделью. Наверное, поэтому и Клиффу, и Заку совершенно похрен, что Зои абсолютно голая.

Она расстегивает ремешки серебряных туфель, в мгновение ока натягивает джинсы и топ на бретельках, в которых пришла, а потом случайно ловит на себе взгляд Криса.

— А ты не собираешься переодеваться?

— Да, я… — он показывает куда-то в сторону ванной и подбирает свои вещи. — Сейчас вернусь.

Зои закатывает глаза, но она может закатывать глаза сколько угодно, потому что Крис не собирается раздеваться перед своими друзьями, когда у него такой охренительный стояк, спасибочки.

Выйдя из ванной, он обнаруживает их обоих склонившимися над телефоном Зака, голова к голове. Зои уже снова в своих черных босоножках на каблуке.

Крис играет ключами в кармане — расслабиться все еще не получается.

— Какие планы, ребята? — спрашивает он, потому что если эти двое собрались вместе, они вряд ли расстанутся до конца дня.

Зак легко пожимает плечами и смотрит на Зои.

— Не знаю. Что ты собираешься делать?

Она смотрит на него с лукавым блеском в глазах — достаточно долго, чтобы Крис почувствовал себя лишним в этом разговоре. Потом она передергивает плечами, и как будто ничего и не было.

— Соскучилась по вам, ребята. Давайте что-нибудь придумаем, — ее улыбка, адресованная Крису, заставляет его колени чуть подгибаться. — Ну-ка, школьничек, прогуляй разок.

Крис закатывает глаза. Она не прекращает поддевать его с тех пор, как узнала, что он брал уроки актерской игры.

— Как раз сейчас у меня нет занятий, а то бы я вас бросил на произвол судьбы. Пообещайте только, что планы будут включать кофе.

Зак открывает рот, чтобы предложить что-нибудь, наверное «Интеллигенцию», что Криса бы совершенно устроило.

— Поедем к Заку, — уверенно вмешивается Зои. Они оба поворачиваются к ней, Зак поднимает бровь, а Крис обе, но она просто соскальзывает со стула, с улыбкой подхватывает Криса под локоть и поясняет: — Хочу пообщаться с вами, парни, а не разбираться с папарацци.

И Крис, и Зак согласно морщатся и следуют за ней на стоянку.

Зои заявляет, что поедет с Крисом, хотя привез ее Зак.

— Хочу прокатиться на авто с откидным верхом, — она наигранно улыбается. Зак обменивается с ней взглядом, который Крис не знает, как истолковать, потом пожимает плечами и целует ее в щеку.

Пока они были внутри, сиденья в машине Криса нагрелись и теперь практически исходят паром. Он включает кондиционер и утыкается взглядом в дорогу перед собой, а Зои стонет и оттягивает вниз вырез топа. Если бы Крис смотрел на нее, он бы увидел, как ее волосы вьются змейками по плечам. Увидел, как ее кожа светится от легкой испарины, какими мягкими выглядят ее губы, какие темные у нее ресницы, когда она прикрывает глаза, нежась в прохладном воздухе. Он, наверное, мог бы даже рассмотреть, как ее соски начинают выделяться под тонкой тканью. Если бы, конечно, смотрел в том направлении, а он точно не смотрит. Ни капельки.

Зои всегда немного флиртовала с ним. Как и со всеми прочими. Это в ее природе. Крис нарочно вспоминает все случаи, когда она давала ему сигнал «стоп», выбрасывала флаг «ни шагу дальше». Профессиональная модель, черт возьми, яснее ясного, что она просто делала свою работу, и только озабоченный обыватель мог увидеть в этом что-то большее. Непохоже, чтобы ситуация ее беспокоила. В конце концов, приглашение на кофе исходило от нее, хотя — Крис охренеть как уверен — она заметила, что его твердый член прижимался к ее заднице там, на съемках. Просто один из этих случаев… Так бывает. Зои понимает.

Он сворачивает на подъездную дорожку Зака, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше.

Конечно, Зак уже дома, так что они заходят через парадный вход и здороваются со зверинцем. Ной в восторге — два! Целых два человека! — а Гарольд вьется вокруг лодыжки Криса, получает порцию поглаживаний и убегает в сумрачный дом. Ной несется за ним следом, и они наконец могут вести себя как обычные люди.

— Ты ему сказала? — орет Зак из кухни, в его голосе слышится улыбка.

Крис поднимает бровь.

— Сказала что?

Пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей, Зои отмахивается и направляется к Заку.

— Я вообще-то хотела кофе. — Она пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, хотела, — смеется Зак, подавая ей пустую кружку.

— Сказать мне что? — спрашивает Крис еще раз, но зайдя на кухню, чувствует облегчение — кажется, он понял, что происходило там, в студии. — Так и знал, мужик, я знал, что ты просто прикалывался надо мной. Это абсолютно нечестно.

Улыбаясь и качая головой, Зак поворачивается обратно к раковине, чтобы наполнить кувшин водой. Зои весело смотрит на Криса и машет своей чашкой.

— Как будто ты не сделал бы то же самое, если б мог!

Гордость уязвлена, он мгновенно встает на дыбы. Неважно, сколько раз Зои преподавала ему урок не клевать на ее наживку, он все равно не способен запомнить. Крис вторгается в ее личное пространство, забирает у нее из пальцев кружку и ставит на стол. Кажется, никакого риска — он проводит рукой по ее бедру и склабится.

— Должен тебе напомнить: мне платят за то, что я соблазняю людей на экране. Думаю, я бы справился, если б только захотел.

Он ждет, что Зои оттолкнет его и отпустит шуточку насчет того, какой он паршивец. Она и раньше это делала, когда Крис наконец начал чувствовать себя с ней достаточно комфортно, чтобы не переживать насчет возможных обвинений в домогательствах. Она недооценила его, шутка выйдет на славу.

Только Зои этого не делает. Напротив, она обнимает Криса за плечи и приникает к нему всем телом, грудь к груди, изгиб к изгибу. Она поводит бедрами, и хотя он инстинктивно опускает руку на ее поясницу, его глаза расширяются, а дыхание перехватывает.

— Думаешь? — выдыхает Зои, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке, так что вопрос щекочет его ухо. — Видишь ли, я уверена, что как только ты доберешься до моей груди, твой член перехватит управление. К примеру, как сейчас. — Она подкрепляет свое предположение делом и, толкнувшись бедрами, проезжается по его стояку. Крис слишком ошеломлен, и когда она пытается отстраниться — он ее отпускает.

Зои усмехается ему, широко, и каверзно, и зловредно. Он выдавливает натужный смешок и садится за стол, нужно: а) силой воли подавить эрекцию и б) не дать друзьям ее заметить, хотя это целиком вина чертовой Зои. Она точно выигрывает этот раунд.

В кофеварке на кухонном столике шипит кофе. Зои прислоняется к Заку, обнимая его за талию, а он кладет руку на ее плечи.

— Плохая девчонка, — говорит он, чмокая ее в макушку.

— Тебе такие нравятся, — смеется она.

— Не подзуживай ее, — ворчит Крис, стараясь держать руки на столешнице и побороть желание поправить брюки.

Пропустив реплику мимо ушей, Зои прижимается к Заку.

— Тебе бы тоже стоило попробовать, — говорит она.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что со мной он будет не таким отзывчивым, как с тобой.

Слова — игра на нервах Криса. Уже не в первый раз Зак предполагает, что он совершенно гетеросексуален — и, наверное, не последний. Крис никогда не пытался поправить его, потому что сам не знал, правда ли это. Но все равно. Все равно.

— Эй, да откуда тебе знать? — говорит он, понимая, что звучит язвительно, но не может сдержаться. — Ты же никогда не спрашивал.

Внимание Зака мгновенно сосредотачивается на нем, будто лазер прицельно навели. Крис мгновенно ощущает себя под дотошным допросом Спока, от которого не укрыться, и если он стискивает челюсти и задирает подбородок, то это, должно быть, эхо его внутреннего Кирка.

— Видишь? — спрашивает Зои, поворачиваясь к Заку спиной и опираясь на него. Ее взгляд тоже останавливается на Крисе с таким же пристальным вниманием, разница лишь в том, что Зои практически мурлычет. — Кажется, он только что бросил тебе вызов.

— М-м-м, — Зак хмыкает в ее ухо, на его лице появляется кривоватая улыбочка. — Если бы я танцевал как обезьяна каждый раз, когда ты меня провоцируешь, то мир выглядел бы совсем иначе.

С этими словами он хлопает ее по ягодице открытой ладонью и поворачивается обратно к кухонному шкафчику.

Крис не может сдержать смешок, когда Зои смотрит на Зака с наигранным возмущением. Потом она огибает стол и усаживается на колени к Крису, обнимая его за шею.

— Буду сидеть с Крисом. По крайней мере, он мне подыгрывает.

Он держит ее на коленях, и если его рука случайно накрывает то место, где Зак шлепнул ее — где все еще тепло, под его ладонью — ну, никто же не догадается?

— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — улыбается она — чистое зло — и прижимается лицом к его шее.

Он знаком с этой игрой. Известная штука, но они никогда не играли в нее с Зои или, тем более, с Заком. Крис бы удивился, если бы Зак не посчитал это ребячеством, но Зои льнет к нему и прикасается носом к местечку за ухом, а перед ее мягкими соблазнительными изгибами невозможно устоять. Он старается не выдавать своих чувств и в то же время проводит кончиками пальцев по ее бедру.

— Итак, для чего эти фото вообще предназначались? — дружелюбно интересуется Зак. — Продал историю своей жизни Таймс? «Местный мальчишка выбился в люди».

Зои горячо дышит ему в шею, воздух щекочет чувствительную кожу. Крис изо всех сил старается скрыть свою реакцию, чтобы дать понять ей, что все хорошо и можно продолжать, а еще придумывает подходящий ответ. В прошлый раз не вышло.

— Э-э-э. Думаю… ну, так и есть. Клифф — мой друг, а известность никому не помешает.

Зак берет еще две чашки с полки.

— Вот как. Ну, он знает свое дело. Некоторые снимки оказались очень ничего.

Крис ерзает под весом Зои, притворяющейся, что она вовсе не проверяет через футболку, насколько затвердели его соски.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, потому что поблагодарить кажется правильным. Или нет? Сложно сказать точно.

Зак оборачивается и поднимает бровь, и Крис улыбается ему, может, даже слишком радостно. В ответ тот закатывает глаза, и это хорошо — хотя бы потому, что Зак не злится. Он приносит чашки и кувшин и ставит их на стол, а потом устраивается в своей любимой позе, вытянув ноги на свободный стул. Налив себе простой черный кофе, Зак подносит чашку к носу и медленно вдыхает аромат. Крис уже знает, что он всегда так делает, впитывает запах перед тем как пить. По утрам на съемочной площадке Зак привык покусывать краешек картонного стакана и стонать; Крис так долго отпускал шуточки насчет утренних эрзац-перепихов, что это перестало быть смешным. В разъездах шутка еще проканывала, они были совсем никакие из-за нехватки сна и кофеина, но потом Антон решил, что Крис завидует кофе — и подтруниванию пришел конец.

— Это правда, что с тобой ведут переговоры насчет роли в том фильме Дензела Вашингтона? — спрашивает Зак, прерывая его размышления.

Крис взволнованно кивает.

— О, да, — говорит он, а потом Зои прикусывает мочку его уха и он теряет ход мыслей. — Это… м-м-м… Агенты делают свою… Я, эх.

— Используй язык, — тихо замечает Зак в клуб пара, поднимающийся от его кофе.

— Прости, — говорит Крис, но в следующую секунду понимает, что Зак обращался не к нему. Зои облизывает его ушную раковину, медленно и нежно, и Крис начинает потеть. Мышцы не слушаются; все, что он может — это устроить свои ладони на ее талии и не забывать дышать.

— Эм-м-м… Ребята?

— Довольно невежливо прерывать ее вот так, — мягко замечает Зак.

Зои согласно хмыкает в ухо, и Крис чувствует, как кончики ее пальцев начинают приподнимать его футболку. Она проводит ими по чувствительной коже, легко царапая ногтями.

Ощущая, что лицо начинает гореть, Крис убирает руку Зои.

— Прости, — говорит он, чувствуя себя идиотом. — Прости меня.

Зои поднимает голову и слегка хмурится, касаясь его щеки.

— Тебе неудобно при нем? — спрашивает она напрямик, потому что такова Зои. Никакого хождения вокруг да около.

— Все нормально, — великодушно заявляет Зак, поднимаясь. Он идет к холодильнику, делая вид, будто ищет сливки, но очевидно, что это только предлог — Зак не хочет видеть, как Зои встает с колен Криса. Он всегда очень чопорно относится к таким вещам… кроме как пять секунд назад.

Крис кладет ладонь на талию Зои, удерживая ее на месте. Какая-то часть внутри него протестует: «Что ты делаешь? Это сумасшествие, они же твои друзья!» Но есть и другая часть, голос бессознательного, и он говорит: «Ты в своем уме? Это никогда в жизни не повторится, ты, чертов идиот; сделай же это!»

Руки Зои лежат на его плечах, лицо серьезное и понимающее. Она наклоняется и прижимает лоб к его виску.

— Ты уверен, малыш?

Он обнимает ее одной рукой, и она устраивается удобнее на его коленях, теплая и податливая.

Зак поворачивается от кухонного шкафчика. Увидев, что Зои не пошевелилась, он ставит сливки на стол. Крис видит, как Зак преображается; это выглядит так, словно кто-то закрыл жалюзи и включил лампу: в обычно спокойном, ясном лице Зака теперь полно теней и напряжения. Он будто оказался перед камерой. Не проронив ни слова, он направляется к ним, не отрывая взгляд от Криса. Он словно охотник, гибкий и смертельно опасный, и сердце Криса заходится во второй раз. В полной тишине Зак протягивает руку и сгребает его за волосы на затылке, склоняется и, не церемонясь, запечатлевает на губах Криса поцелуй — властный и бесстыдный, он вылизывает его рот и берет, что хочет.

Это так чертовски заводит, что Крис чуть не роняет Зои. У Зака горький вкус кофе, под которым угадывается свежесть мяты — даже голова идет кругом. Ощущения сильнее, острее; Зак не дает пощады и не ждет ее. Крис не сразу осознает, что может атаковать в ответ, но когда атакует, то не понимает, почему раньше не додумался.

Когда Зак наконец отстраняется и делает вдох, волосы Криса не выпускает.

— Думаю, это отвечает на тот вопрос, — шепчет он Крису в рот и переводит взгляд на Зои. — Что мы теперь будем делать?

Крис невольно прослеживает его взгляд: Зои играется с пуговицей на рубашке.

— Не знаю, — признает она. — Кажется несправедливым заставлять кого-то выбирать.

— Согласен, — говорит Зак, и его рука соскальзывает, очерчивает линию подбородка Криса, а затем обхватывает. Он проводит пальцем по губам Криса, и бездонный голод в этих знакомо-незнакомых глазах гипнотизирует так, что Крис почти пропускает мимо ушей новый вопрос. — Кто первый?

Зои расстегивает пуговицу, которую теребила, и прикасается к обнажившейся коже. Она заглядывает под ткань так, словно видит что-то особенное — Крис не знает, что там, ради всего святого, это просто его грудь.

— Сложный выбор, — шепотом говорит Зои. — Давайте просто начнем, все вместе. Посмотрим, что получится.

Она бросает взгляд на Зака и добавляет с тонкой ухмылочкой:

— Разве что это может задеть твои деликатные чувства.

— Думаю, я как-то переживу, — отвечает Зак, осклабившись в ответ.

— Эм, — говорит Крис, сопротивляясь желанию поднять палец и попросить «подождите-ка секундочку». — Что? Я не, м-м-м…

Зои снова льнет к нему, на этот раз ее губы прижимаются к его уху, мягкие и влажные.

— Мы хотим трахнуть тебя, — говорит она. — Ты нам позволишь?

Ладонь Зака возвращается на прежнее место, он словно держит голову Криса, чтобы Зои было удобнее его целовать. Зак даже находит нужный угол. Крис стонет, ощущая, как Зои прикусывает кожу на его шее. Очевидно, ответ на вопрос найден, потому что она сбрасывает его руки со своей талии и поднимается.

Это Зак сдергивает Криса со стула и прижимает к своему телу, подчиняя, сгребает рубашку Криса в кулак, и они снова целуются. Он как вампир, думает Крис, цепляясь за жизнь. Его глаза закрываются сами собой, голова идет кругом. Именно так он себе это и представлял, когда узнал, что Зак гей; чего только в голову не придет, если дашь волю мыслям. Он предполагал, что мягкость и вежливость Спока были всего лишь частью роли.

— Оставь и мне, — говорит Зои из-за его спины, и Зак прерывает поцелуй и смотрит ей вслед, смеясь.

— Нам стоит догнать ее, — говорит Зак, и его голос наполнен желанием. — А то она начнет без нас.

Крис все еще пытается отдышаться.

— Зак, — шепчет он, впиваясь пальцами в ткань этой нелепой клетчатой рубашки. — Я не знаю, что… Я…

— Все в порядке, — говорит Зак, успокаивающе поглаживая Криса по спине. — Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Они стоят еще минуту, и хотя Крис чувствует себя полным идиотом, от сердца немного отлегает. Такое ощущение, что вдвоем Зак и Зои создают чувственную перегрузку, и потому принять происходящее легче. Но когда рядом с ним только кто-то один, это уже чересчур.

— Идем, — говорит Зак, Крис кивает и следует за ним, их пальцы переплетены.

— Я не планировал, просто так вышло, — говорит он, но слова застревают в его горле, когда они проходят в спальню, и он видит, как обнаженная Зои забирается в постель.

Она тоже такая, какой Крис ее представлял: небольшая грудь, которая поместится в ладони, пряди волос змеятся по плечам и спине, фигура изящная от природы, а не источенная голодом. Отодвинувшись к изголовью, она похлопывает по центру покрывала и улыбается им обоим.

— Ну, что? Поспешите, нехорошо заставлять даму ждать.

Не теряя ни секунды, Крис забирается в кровать, притягивает ее к себе и пробует на вкус. Она переворачивает его на спину и целует, прижимая к постели сильной рукой. Берет то, что хочет, ее острые зубки покусывают его губы и подбородок, но ничего общего с Заком. С ней Крис не теряет голову и остатки разума — она пробуждает в нем голод. Он примет от Зои все, что она захочет дать, и, когда руки полны ею, она забавно поводит бедрами.

— Ой, — говорит она вдруг и отодвигается, глядя вниз на кровать. Крис тоже оглядывается и видит Зака, который обхватил ее за бедра и подталкивает дальше к изголовью. Зои ошарашено замирает на мгновение, а потом смеется.

— Намек понят, — говорит она, и прежде, чем Крис успевает опомниться, ее ноги широко раздвинуты, и лоно оказывается прямо перед ним.

Удивительно, что желудок не бурчит от голода.

Она прижимается к его лицу, трется об него, и Крис раскрывает ее языком, стискивая пальцы на ее бедрах так сильно, что ногти впиваются в кожу. Это чертовски прекрасно. Он исследует потаенные местечки, но лучше всего лизать снаружи, дразнить ее клитор и посасывать там, где, как ему известно, от этого не будет никакого толку. Зои кладет ладонь ему на макушку и подается к его лицу с хныканьем и стонами. Стоит Крису задуматься насчет того, где запропастился Зак, кровать прогибается под чьим-то весом, и его ремень начинает расстегиваться сам по себе.

— Черт, — стонет он прямо в лоно Зои, сильнее цепляясь за ее бедра, чтобы удержать равновесие. Зак быстро расправляется с поясом и пуговицами на джинсах Криса, и пальцы Зои перебирают его волосы, когда Зак начинает стягивать с него одежду.

— Он тебе отсосет, детка, — мурлычет Зои. — Будет сосать твой член, пока ты вылизываешь меня, и тебе понравится, как он это делает, правда? Скажи да.

— Да, — бормочет Крис и толкается языком в ее клитор — может, так получиться застать ее врасплох и заткнуть. Он не уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках, если Зои продолжит грязные разговорчики в процессе. Крис приподнимает бедра, чтобы Заку было удобнее снять джинсы, тот заодно стягивает и белье, оставляя нижнюю часть его тела обнаженной.

Зои хватает его за волосы и толкается на язык.

— Боже, да. Сделай это.

Зак слушается ее, потому что край рубашки Криса медленно ползет вверх. Длинные, уверенные пальцы раздвигают его колени, и он ощущает, как сверху давит чей-то вес. Крис напрягается, когда голая кожа касается внутренней части его бедер — и это не Зои, и слишком интимное место, боже. Но затем — о, да — обжигающая дорожка влажного жара поднимается по его члену. Он громко стонет, приглушенный телом Зои, и та захлебывается смехом.

— Волшебное ощущение, правда? Его язык на тебе? — она описывает бедрами развратный маленький круг, и Крису остается просто держать свой язык высунутым наружу. Она делает все сама, и это чертовски хорошо, потому что Зак вылизывает его и вращает языком, и, блядь, кусается, что тоже почему-то приятно. Это все даже слишком хорошо, черт возьми. Его голова в огне.

Каким-то образом удается прерваться и глотнуть воздуха, отчаянно задыхаясь.

— Не могу, не могу, я сейчас, я не могу…

Зои вроде бы понимает его и переворачивается, ложась рядом.

— Бедная детка, — воркует она, поглаживая его грудь, и наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать. Зак даже не сбрасывает темп, пока она слизывает свой вкус с губ Криса, и он стонет ей в рот, потому что Зак изводит его длинными, медленными движениями губ. Крис вскидывает таз, не в состоянии контролировать себя, и Зак безжалостно удерживает его, так что пальцы оставляют синяки на бедрах.

— Тихо, тихо, — говорит Зои, постукивая его по носу пальчиком. — Будь с ним хорошим, детка. Просто лежи и будь послушным. Он слишком долго этого ждал.

Зак отстраняется, отчего Крис чувствует одиночество и холод.

— Зои, — предупреждает он. — Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я тебя пригласил.

Зои прикрывает рот рукой, игнорируя безуспешные, но настойчивые попытки Криса нащупать одного из них, чтобы продолжить то, чем они занимались.

— Прости, сладкий. Больше не буду выбалтывать чужие секреты. Но не переживай, он не слушает.

— Я прямо здесь, — ворчит Крис и ему наконец удается найти такое положении руки, в котором получается сунуть два пальца в теплое, влажное лоно Зои — туда, где им положено быть.

Глаза Зои закрываются сами собой.

— О, боже!

Крис чувствует жаркий прилив удовлетворения, но оно улетучивается в тот же миг, как он замечает, что Зак вынимает пальцы из собственного рта.

— Отличный ход, — Зак изгибает губы в шкодливой улыбочке. — Посмотрим, сработает ли с тобой.

Крису не в первый раз делают фингеринг вместе с минетом, но впервые его партнер точно знает, что делать. Размеренные толчки, тугое кольцо губ вокруг члена и сильное постоянное давление, когда тот сосет — боже, о, боже, о, боже. Ощущая, как сердце пропускает удар, Крис забывает о своем волнении, расставляет ноги шире и надеется, что выдержит это, черт возьми.

— О, — выдыхает Зои, и Кис вспоминает, что надо прижать палец к ее клитору. — О! О, малыш. Ты потрясающе выглядишь во время минета. О, я не могу дождаться, когда он тебя трахнет, ты будешь просто идеален. Чертовски идеален, о, черт, да, прямо так… М-м-м…

Зак снова отодвигается и дрочит Крису свободной рукой, медленно и лениво.

— Должно быть, это означает, что я первый, — говорит он, ухмыляясь Зои. — Хотя, надо признать, я надеялся, что он мне отсосет.

— Я не против, — воодушевляется Зои. — Можно, я тебя подменю? Не хочу мешать…

Зак поднимается, и Крис видит, что он обнажен и готов. Он и раньше видел голых парней, но теперь все совершенно иначе. То, что Зои тоже это видит, даже вызывает у него ревность; одно дело, что на ней нет ни нитки — или что сам Крис раздет, — но Зак очень закрытый человек, и кажется, что в его присутствии нужно быть почтительнее и соблюдать некий протокол. Все слишком просто.

— Как считаешь нужным, — отвечает Зак, нежно касаясь ее лица двумя пальцами. И краснеет, правда, краснеет. Поднявшись на колени, Зои склоняется к нему, изящная и легкая, и целует в губы.

В Крисе снова вспыхивает ревность.

— Может, кто-нибудь поинтересуется моим мнением насчет всего этого? Знаете, поскольку это мое тело и все такое…

Они одновременно переводят взгляд на него, две пары темных глаз жадно пожирают его. Крис чувствует, что заливается краской, но возвращает взгляд: хрена с два они о нем забудут.

— Ты бы хотел немного больше внимания к своей особе? — спрашивает Зак, опираясь на матрас. Подтянувшись повыше, он ложится на бок. Зои повторяет его движение, но когда пальцы Зака начинают выводить узоры на его коже, Крис совершенно теряет ее из виду. — Хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя? Говорил с тобой? Я потратил последние несколько месяцев, ожидая от тебя малейшего намека на то, что ты меня хочешь, но да, конечно, почему бы и нет. Давай поговорим о тебе.

Крис так зачарован этим признанием, что едва замечает, как Зак и Зои легко управляются с его рубашкой, оставляя его голышом. Они поворачивают его набок, лицом к Заку, и руки тут же начинают зудеть.

— Я не знал, — говорит он, так мягко, как только способен, так что это звучит как извинение. — Можно мне к тебе прикоснуться?

— Если хочешь, — так же мягко отвечает Зак, хотя тут же склоняется и целует Криса так глубоко и чувственно, что разум совершенно не реагирует даже на прикосновение нежных, влажных пальцев Зои к заднице.

— Иисусе, — стонет Крис, сжимая пальцы на выпуклом бицепсе Зака. Тот такой приятный и надежный на ощупь, что он прислоняется щекой к щеке Зака, ощущая, как щетина царапает кожу. Так неправильно и в то же время так правильно. Напоминание о том, с кем он сейчас, и оно того стоит.

Зак снова целует его, мягко и нежно.

— Откройся, — шепчет он, пальцы ласково поглаживают плечо Криса, его лицо. — Скоро я буду в тебе. Это для меня.

Может быть, и так, но сейчас Крис на грани и слишком взбудоражен, ему нужно что-то большее.

— Зои? — зовет он, чувствуя, как срывается его голос.

— Я тут, детка, — откликается она, нежно целуя его в лопатку. Она втискивает пальцы глубоко внутрь него, медленно и требовательно — знает, что делает. — Ничего не бойся.

Ее уверенность обнадеживает. Крис старается дышать в такт движениям ее пальцев, держать с ней единый ритм. Ощущения от Зака под ладонями шибают в голову и в то же время его запах и присутствие удерживают словно якорь, и это хорошо. Можно ухватиться за его темные волосы, за его силу, и все будет в порядке.

— Хочу твой рот, — говорит ему Зак, прижимая палец к нижней губе Криса. — Ты можешь это сделать? Пока она берет тебя таким образом?

Крис зажмуривается, посчитав, что это поможет справиться с перехлестывающими через край ощущениями.

— Думаю, да, — кивает он. — Думаю, э-э-э…

— Тогда встань на колени, — говорит Зак, и Крису помогают перевернуться на живот и приподняться.

Зои невесомо опускается между его ног, ее колени касаются внутренней стороны его колен. Ее палец снова погружается в него, а вторая рука играет с его членом и яйцами так, словно у нее есть неоспоримое право трогать его, словно она касалась его каждый день в течение последнего года.

— Так хорошо, — говорит она с похвалой, и по телу пробегает дрожь — ее руки, ее голос, Крис так уважает ее, она прекрасна и талантлива и, черт подери, ее ладонь лежит на его члене… Если бы все силы не уходили на то, чтобы оставаться на месте, не подаваться к ней, он бы окончательно утонул в ощущениях.

Стоя на коленях между подушек, Зак проводит пальцами по волосам Криса.

— Откройся для меня, — говорит он изменившимся голосом, хриплым и низким. Криса пробирает дрожь, и, не открывая глаз, он расслабляет челюсть. Зак позаботиться об остальном, он в этом уверен.

Первым делом Крис чувствует палец Зака. Обхватив его губами, он лижет подушечку и сразу же впечатляется маслянистым привкусом. Это его, Крис уверен. Выпустив палец Зака, он подается вперед в поисках чего-то иного.

— Тебе не нужно нежничать, — бормочет он, прижимаясь носом к бедру Зака.

— Боже, — выдыхает Зак, стискивая пальцы. — Боже, Крис…

Он находит тяжелое и длинное сначала щекой, слепо тычась лицом туда, где оно должно быть. Слава богу, Зак приходит ему на помощь, берет за подбородок, и Крис распахивает рот и ждет. Он зашел слишком далеко, так что когда его губ касается кончик члена, все что он может — это поцеловать его и надеяться.

— Господи Боже, — Зак скрипит зубами.

Зои гортанно смеется за его спиной.

— У тебя отлично получается, — говорит она Крису. — Ты сводишь его с ума, так что продолжай в том же духе.

Она прикрывает щелку на головке его члена своими твердыми маленькими пальчиками, и Крис, не сдержавшись, подбрасывает бедра, стараясь сосредоточиться. Тело не может растянутся сильнее, и он стонет от разочарования.

— Только погляди, как он извивается, — рычит Зак, и Зои снова смеется.

— Знаю. Тебе стоит попробовать.

— Скоро, — говорит Зак, и его голос звучит совсем незнакомо. Внезапно тяжелая толстая штуковина прижимается к губам Криса, и возможно, какая-то часть его считает, что это бред, но он открывает рот и вбирает штуку, потому что реально кайфует, и сейчас только это важно. Крис никогда в жизни не сосал член, но это оказывается не так уж сложно. Зак совершает медленные размеренные толчки бедрами, держа Криса за волосы и под подбородком, и даже не нужно ничего делать, только принимать член и эти пальцы и оставаться в вертикальном положении.

Впрочем, работенка та еще. Он справляется, но нихрена легкого в этом нет. Ноги трясутся от напряжения, а дыхание перехватывает. Лицо пылает, сердце колотится о ребра, он может кончить в любую секунду и все испортить. Зои нажимает на что-то весьма важное внутри него, член пульсирует от напряжения под ее пальцами, а Крис даже сказать ничего не может, не может даже вскрикнуть. Рот занят Заком, который стоит прямо перед ним и гладит его лицо. Крис усердно сосет, сворачивает язык, пытаясь как-то передать мысль: остановитесь, пожалуйста, или все закончится слишком быстро.

— Боже, прекрати, — вздыхает Зак, и не успевает Крис опомниться, как его рот оставляют в покое, а Зак как подрубленный валится на подушки, прерывисто дыша. — О-о-о, черт подери.

Движения пальцев Зои замедляются; она отпускает член, и это благословенное облегчение и безумное разочарование одновременно. Зои не обращает внимания.

— У тебя все в порядке?

Зак все никак не может отдышаться.

— Он же… он…

— Я слышала, — мягко говорит Зои, поглаживая спину Криса, когда вытаскивает пальцы. — Я все слышала.

— На моем члене, — стонет Зак, прикрывая глаза рукой.

Крису плевать на то, что они там говорят; перевернувшись на спину, он сгребает Зои в объятия. Его голова покоится на бедре Зака, в то время как он целует ее взасос и старается просунуть свое колено между ее ног, чтобы уложить ее на себя, вокруг себя, боже, пожалуйста, как угодно.

— Полегче, тигр, — смеется Зои, целуя его рот. — Зак, где твои презервативы? Наш мальчик сейчас взорвется.

— Презервативы — это здорово, — соглашается Крис, вжимаясь лицом в грудь Зои. Он приподнимает зад, но получается только притереться о нежную кожу между ее бедер. Хотя даже этого, только этого может оказаться достаточно.

Из другого угла комнаты слышится, как кто-то открывает и закрывает ящик и шуршит полиэтиленом.

— Перевернись, — приказывает Зак, и Крис тотчас же перекатывается, укладывая Зои на спину. Какая превосходная идея. Так она не сможет улизнуть.

Ее волосы темным ореолом лежат на беспорядочно разбросанных подушках, а в глазах теплота и нежность, словно она любит его. На мгновение Криса одолевает желание свернуться в ее объятиях и остаться так навсегда. Он хорошо потрудился, чтобы заполучить ее внимание, одобрение и уважение, и теперь она тут, голая и свободная, что несказанно приятно. Крис целует ее губы и пытается объяснить ей свои чувства, используя тот язык, который знает.

Она стонет в его рот, ее бедра наконец раздвинуты, а ладони плотным кольцом обхватывают его член, и это, наверное, лучшие ощущения в его жизни.

— Зои, — выдыхает он ей в шею, поднимая ее ногу и забрасывая ее себе на бедро.

— Продолжай, — говорит она сквозь зубы, и кусает его за подбородок, за ухо. Теперь она настроена серьезно, она готова. — Давай.

Крис погружается в нее как в глубокое синее море. Он будто создан для нее; Зои откидывает голову на подушку Зака и кричит, что звучит как комплимент. В спину Криса впиваются ногти, укол боли едва ощутим, но так должно быть, и когда она сжимает его член внутри, а он двигается в ней — это идеально. Это почти идеально.

Затем постель прогибается под коленом Зака. Его ладонь нежно исследует спину Криса, и тот замирает на месте.

— Расслабься, — шепчет Зак, его рука сжимает плечо Криса. — Будет приятно.

Пальцы Зои сильнее впиваются в спину Криса. Она расставляет ноги шире, чтобы он мог раздвинуть свои.

— Впусти его, детка, — просит она, целуя плечо Криса. — Вот так, хорошо.

Зак раздвигает колени Криса — колени! С Зои, которая почти пополам сложилась под ним, места для маневров маловато. Она танцует, Зак занимается йогой; Крис чувствует себя покосившимся старомодным домом, увитым плетьми винограда. Он утыкается лицом в грудь Зои и постанывает: то возмущенно, то боязливо, то требовательно.

Тогда кто-то отрывисто целует его лопатку, и он внезапно остро ощущает жар чужого тела спиной, ягодицами, задней поверхностью бедер, хотя Зак даже не прикасается к нему.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — тихо говорит тот, будто секрет доверяет.— Позволь мне.

Пальцы Зака снова входят в него, и их размер неожиданно внушает ужас. Крис следит за дыханием, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Зои извивается под ним, вертит бедрами. Ее внутренние мышцы тесно сжимают его, и молниеносная вспышка жара проносится через все тело.

— Ты в нем? — спрашивает она, задыхаясь. — Ты его трахаешь, Зак?

— Нет, — мягко отвечает Зак. — Еще нет.

Крис не может сказать: «Сделай это наконец, твою мать», — и не может выдавить: «Нет, погоди, стой», так что хватает запястья Зои и прижимает их к подушкам. Он двигает бедрами, загоняя свой член в нее, да, боже, она такая тесная, такая невероятная, и пальцы Зака двигаются вместе с ним, в нем, очень правильно.

— Сделай это, — Зои стонет, отрывисто и низко. — Боже, детка, сделай это.

Он не может понять, с кем из них она разговаривает, и прямо сейчас ему все равно.

Зак перемещается за его спиной, пальцы выскальзывают. Сдвинувшись еще немного, Зак касается нежной кожи на внутренней части бедер Криса, и когда входит в него, по углам комнаты вспыхивают белые искры. Спина Криса выпрямляется до щелчка, в глазах темнеет; весь его мир сосредоточен в члене Зака, да и все прочее — тоже.

Нежные руки растирают спину, поглаживают и успокаивают. Он не знает, чьи это руки. Голоса велят ему успокоиться, дышать, двигаться навстречу — он подчиняется, потому что так проще. Меньше боли, меньше давления, меньше напряжения.

Зак погружается в него до конца, прижимаясь пахом к его ягодицам, а потом просто продолжает толкаться. Зои стонет и извивается под ним, царапает его плечи, как будто это Крис виноват. Может быть, он уже ни в чем, нахрен, не уверен.

Зак стонет над самым его ухом.

— Боже, ты такой потрясающий внутри.

На долю секунды Крис ужасно зол из-за того, что Зои стала свидетелем этого мгновения с Заком. Он не менее зол, что Зак стал свидетелем мгновений с Зои. Такие вещи должны быть личными и интимными, ими не делятся, черт возьми. Он бездумно движется назад, на чистом желании сдвинуться с места или просто хоть что-нибудь предпринять.

И Зак, и Зои стонут и содрогаются.

Криса охватывает стыд. Знание, что никто и никогда не окажется на его месте, почти уничтожает его. Не существует более интимного момента, чем этот, с этими двумя людьми. Наверное, такое никогда больше не повторится.

— Я вас люблю, — говорит он, и сожалеет о сказанном уже через мгновение, потому что это неправильно. — Я, черт, я люблю… это. Боже, пожалуйста, ребята, о, боже…

Зои неожиданно требовательно трется о него, целует его лицо. Зак над ними издает беспомощный отрывистый смешок, как будто не может поверить в то, что происходит. Через секунду он подстраивает движения своих бедер под ритм Криса и Зои, и когда у него получается, это словно идеальный контрапункт.

— Не могу остановиться, — предупреждает их Крис, бросая себя вперед и назад между ними. Все его тело напряжено, черт, психологически трудно сдерживаться. Он весь скользкий от пота, его пресс и мышцы ног горят огнем. Бедра Зака сильно хлопают об его ягодицы, и удовольствие простреливает насквозь, более глубокое и сильное, чем когда-либо. Зои многократно усиливает все ощущения, ее груди прижаты к его груди, у нее внутри чертовски мокро и горячо.

«Их целых двое, — ударяет шальная мысль, — я не смогу выдержать их обоих».

— Обоже, — выстанывает Зои сквозь стиснутые зубы, ее глаза плотно закрыты. — Крис, сильнее, сильнее, пожалуйста, сейчас…

— Сделай это, — рычит Зак, когда Крис вламывается в нее. — О, Крис, трахни ее…

Никто не мог бы услышать это и устоять, думает Крис, он словно оглушен, одурманен. Даже кончики его пальцев зудят от желания кончить, белое горячее удовольствие плещется в каждой части его тела. Он трахает Зои изо всех оставшихся сил, врезаясь своими бедрами в нее, и она воет, и кричит, и вгоняет в него ногти, пока его плечи не начинают гореть. Ее ноги подрагивают, все ее тело сотрясает дрожь, и она так тесно, так сильно сжимает его внутри, что Крис чувствует: момент пришел. Он вбивается в нее снова и снова, сильно и быстро.

— Я сейчас, — выпаливает он, — Зак, я…

— Хорошо, — говорит Зак, резче двигая бедрами. Тело Криса словно искрит, каждая частичка его замерла в ожидании, как вагонетка на высшей точке самой первой и самой крутой горки всего аттракциона. — Хорошо, — снова стонет Зак ему в спину, прерывисто дыша, ногти ссаживают нежную кожу на бедрах Криса. — Можешь кончить, пожалуйста, уже можно, просто, о боже…

Крис не смог бы сдержаться, даже если б хотел. Его швыряет вниз, он словно падает. Оргазм врезается в него как вода, ошеломительная и горячая. Он ныряет с головой, он задыхается, его конечности оцепенели и больше не слушаются. На какое-то мгновение Крис чувствует себя ужасно опустошенным, а потом как будто снова выныривает на поверхность и даже не может вспомнить, когда чувствовал себя лучше. Глупо мыслить в превосходных степенях, но на этот раз все правда. Так бывает.

Позади них Зак достигает своего пика. Он все еще трахает Криса, и каждый раз, когда толкается внутрь, задевает восхитительную кнопку, которая вызывает афтершок. Крис пытается держаться, чтобы это ощущение передалось Зои. Тяжело, но он чертовски старается, потому что она заслужила. Их надломленные стоны звучат в унисон, и он целует ее рот — или, скорее, прижимает свои губы к ее губам. Ни один из них на самом деле не способен на большее.

Когда хриплые стоны и звенящие крики стихают, Зак валится на Криса. Под его весом Крису едва удается перекатиться на бок, чтобы не рухнуть на Зои; их смех частично вымучен, частично искренний. Обмениваясь извинениями, они выпутываются из ног, рук и презервативов, причем им всем одинаково недостает ясности рассудка и координации движений.

Крис лежит между ними и обцеловывает: рот, щека, шея, что попадется.

Он мог бы целовать их вечно — или хотя бы пока оба не уснут.

Отстранившись от Зои на мгновение, он обнаруживает, что Зак тянется через него. Крис откидывается назад, Зак перегибается через него и дарит Зои еще один из этих легких, почти целомудренных поцелуев, которыми они обменивались раньше. От такого зрелища сердце Криса болезненно обрывается: он любит их, он их ревнует. Зака иначе, чем Зои, и наоборот. Зои хочется защищать, а вот выразить то, что он чувствует к Заку, сложнее.

Слишком многое нужно обдумать. Он начинает с того, что переворачивается на бок, лицом к Заку, а потом берет Зои за руку и притягивает ее к себе, так что они устраиваются как ложки в ящике. Лежать так тепло и приятно, и она целует его загривок и вкладывает свои пальцы в пальцы Зака.

Зак тоже укладывается на бок, лицом к Крису. Он не закрывает глаза, и Крису приходится смотреть на него, запоминая, как Зак выглядит после секса. Немного раскраснелся и кажется мечтательным — вообще-то, именно так Крису и представлялось. С этими ваннами-музыкой-йогой-тантрическим распиванием чая и прочей ерундой часто не верится, что Зак может выглядеть обычным парнем, а не как принц Нарнии. Хотя вот так, с розовеющими щеками и ленивыми взмахами ресниц… вот это другое дело.

Крис протягивает руку и касается его лица кончиками пальцев. Оно горячее, и Зак вздыхает, сладко и утомленно. Крис оставляет свою руку там, где тепло и приятно, и Зак делает то же самое.

Они засыпают, прижавшись друг к другу.

Его будит Зои. Спина замерзла. Крис приоткрывает один глаз и видит ее возле двери ванной, с туфлями в руках и в джинсах, которые сидят на ней как влитые. Волосы все еще растрепаны после сна. Ей очень идет.

— Эй, — шепчет он, потому что Зак все еще дрыхнет.

Она резко оборачивается, и встречается с ним взглядом. Не говоря ни слова, она сжимает губы и позволяет глазам сказать все за нее.

Он спорит с ней несколько мгновений, но Зои знает, что делает. Она всегда знает.

Улыбнувшись ему, она выскальзывает за дверь. Ей предстоит чем-то заняться, чем-то модным и потрясающим, Крис ни капли в этом не сомневается. Не желая пока задумываться о случившемся, он переворачивается на другой бок и снова проваливается в сон.

Когда Крис вновь просыпается, в комнате царит сумрак, но ему душно. Он лежит, зарывшись лицом в подушки, и Зак целует его спину и плечо.

— Ты проснулся, — бормочет он.

Крис издает недовольный звук, которым всегда сопровождается осознание пробуждения.

— Зои ушла, — бурчит он, потягиваясь.

— М-м-м, — Зак придвигается ближе, рука ложится на бедро Криса. Синяки отдаются болью, но болью приятной. — Сказала что-нибудь?

— Просто попрощалась, — тихо отвечает Крис. — Она просто попрощалась.

Обдумав ответ, Зак кивает. Она — хороший друг, и после такого, думает Крис, им стоило бы купить ей очень красивое платье. Или, может, чью-то осеннюю коллекцию.

Ладонь Зака снова приходит в движение, поглаживая бок Криса.

— Я снова хочу тебя, — тепло и приглушенно шепчет он в шею Криса. — Если ты заинтересован, конечно.

Крис зевает и поводит бедрами для пробы.

— Думаю, да, — так же тихо отвечает он. — Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что объяснил.

— Спрашивай что угодно, — отвечает тот, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев к его загривку. — Постараюсь ответить так правдиво, как только смогу.

Его рот нежный и отвлекающий. Крис наклоняет голову, чтобы ему было удобнее.

— Зои сказала, что ты ждал. Я хочу знать, как долго.

Все замирает. Крис ощущает кожей, как Зак облизывает губы. Его тело осторожно льнет к спине Криса, его ягодицам, бедрам.

— Тебе нужна дата, или…

— Просто скажи мне, — говорит Крис.

Зак проводит рукой по его коже — может, чтобы запомнить ощущение. Просто на всякий случай.

— Тур, — отвечает он. — Восемь часов в одном помещении, восемь в самолете позади тебя, и снова повторить для надежности… Я обычно не позволяю себе хотеть большего, но думал, что мы будем редко видеться. Ну, так мне казалось.

— Зои, — улыбается Крис.

Смех Зака звучнее, громче из-за облегчения.

— Зои.

Крис пихается и отвоевывает пространство, пока ему не удается лечь на спину бок о бок с Заком. Просунув одну руку под голову Зака вместо подушки, он принимается неуверенно поглаживать его шею. Сейчас даже взглянуть на него тяжело, потому что они остались вдвоем, голые и покрытые потом, и если бы Крис опустил взгляд, он бы увидел, что у Зака на него стоит.

Конечно, он не смотрит. Он глядит Заку в глаза, потому что это самый безопасный вариант.

Зак прижимается к его боку, много-много теплой кожи. Темнота затушевывает черты его лица тенями, глубокими и резкими. Ему идет.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Зак, голос такой же нежный, как и его кожа. — Все это…

Крис пожимает плечами. Все его внутренности словно в узел стянуло.

— Не знаю. Даже не знаю, что это такое. Сложно принять всецело.

Повисает неловкая пауза, затем Зак шевелится. Его голос звучит приглушенно, сдавленно.

— Может, начнем с секса? Когда Зои здесь нет, ты все еще заинтересован? Потому что если для тебя это невозможно, остальное не имеет особого значения.

Крис чувствует, как узел затягивается сильнее.

— Охренительно глупый вопрос. Меня бы здесь не было, если б я не хотел.

— Господи Боже, Крис, прости, что я в тебе сомневался, — срывается Зак. — Хотя ты никогда не выражал интереса ни ко мне конкретно, ни к мужикам вообще, мать твою, я должен был бы уже давно понять, что ты хочешь со мной встречаться!

Он принимается вырываться — и он сильнее, чем выглядит.

Крис упрямо тянет его назад в постель.

— Черт возьми, ты прекратишь это? Поговори со мной!

— Мне кажется, тут не о чем говорить, — Зак садится на своей стороне кровати и проводит рукой по лицу.

И все же он не уходит, что можно посчитать хорошим знаком. Крис тоже садится и хватает Зака за плечо.

— Не глупи. Прости меня. Я понятия не имею, что делаю, черт возьми, ясно? Просто… поговори со мной, мужик. Помоги мне понять, потому что я в потемках.

Напряженное молчание затягивается. Плечо Зака не расслабляется под его пальцами, но оно теплое, а Зак никуда не уходит, что по-всякому лучше альтернативы. Наконец, он немного поворачивает голову — достаточно, чтобы Крис увидел очертания его профиля в полумраке.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает он мягко. — Я имею в виду, нравлюсь ли я тебе просто сам по себе?

На последних словах он делает ударение, и Крис пытается отыскать в себе какие-то сигнальные маркеры.

— Когда я думаю о тебе, мой желудок сжимается, — говорит он; не совсем признание, но на данный момент должно хватить. — Ты смущаешь меня, в хорошем смысле. Не пойми неправильно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты приходил ко мне домой, если у меня неприбрано, и приходится следить за речью, когда ты рядом, чтобы ты не посчитал меня придурком. Так что ты мне нравишься, — он опускает голову и облизывает губы. — Это ново для меня, знаешь ли. С парнем. Но я думаю, что да.

Зак поворачивается еще немного, и Крис чувствует, что его рассматривают. Это тяжелый взгляд, и Крис пытается его выдержать.

Потом, без каких-либо предупреждения, Зак разворачивается, кладет руку на его щеку и целует. Поцелуй с языком, глубокий и обстоятельный. Глаза Зака прикрыты, его грудь — широкая для парня, который носит такие узкие футболки — просится под руку, а мягкую нижнюю губу хочется укусить. Крис ощущает запах сна, секса и стирального порошка. Он закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй, потому что готов на все, чтобы в голосе Зака больше не слышалось такой обиды и горечи. Все это слишком важно.

Зак медленно, осторожно отстраняется, но его рука все еще лежит на щеке Криса, так что, видимо, все в порядке. Он улыбается; Крис замечает, что возле его губ появляется ямочка.

— Тебе, кажется, нравится эта часть.

— Ага, — соглашается Крис и понимает, что дыхание сбивается.

Развернувшись, Зак усаживается на кровати, скрестив ноги. Он устроился лицом к Крису — благо, натянув на колени простыню.

— Как насчет всего остального? — спрашивает он. — Я не признался в прессе. Ты тоже не любишь, когда обсуждают твою личную жизнь, так что, полагаю…

— …чувак, никаких проблем, — прерывает Крис, откидываясь обратно на подушки. Он подвигается немного ближе, чтобы колено Зака прижималось к его боку. — Я даже не люблю держаться за руки на красной дорожке. Ни с кем.

— М-м-м. — От нежных прикосновений подушечек пальцев Зака к коже она покрывается мурашками. — А если Зои скажет всем, что мы вместе? Она скажет, если мы не перестанем встречаться. И это не просто перепих, ты наверняка понимаешь.

Крис кивает.

— Я знаю. И… Я не знаю, правда. Я не знаю, хочется ли мне этого. Прости, если это тебя злит, правда, прости. Наверное, мне должно быть безразлично, но боже, это дохрена личное. Ты мне нравишься, и я хочу быть с тобой. Я не знаю, что это значит для меня, и я не хочу, чтобы меня так оценивали! Не хочу, чтобы меня вообще кто-то оценивал, кроме меня самого!

Он прикусывает губу, осознав, что повысил голос. Сердце стучит в груди, он чувствует, как страх сжимает горло. Это отвратительно, просто отвратительно. Хочется уйти.

А потом слышится смех Зака. Он смеется по-доброму, тепло, и только поэтому Крис не дает ему в нос. Но Зак смеется.

— Детка, — говорит он, сверкая зубами в темноте. Наклонившись, он чмокает Криса в лоб. — Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

— Это не смешно, — хмурится Крис, но он просто дуется, и Зак это знает.

— Ты бы тоже смеялся на моем месте, — говорит он с сияющей улыбкой. Его голос становится выше — так всегда случается, когда Зак чем-то доволен. — Не знаю. Прозвучало просто очаровательно.

Крис наклоняется и хлопает его по груди ладонью.

— Не будь засранцем, или я пойду и найду себе другого бойфренда.

— Боже, прямо по сиськам, — морщится Зак, прикладывая руку к этому месте. — Нет, у тебя отлично получится вписаться.

На этот раз все начинается будто бы случайно. Они оба обнажены и пребывают в игривом настроении, и переход от разговоров к поцелуям просто… выходит сам собой. Все происходит медленно и без суеты, и Криса обнадеживает то, что они только вдвоем, а все равно хочется поцелуев. После они вместе перемещаются на кухню Зака. Крис готовит завтрак, хотя на улице уже темно, они разговаривают о его пьесе и нью-йоркском фильме Зака. Все кажется таким правильным: они словно продолжают начатый ранее разговор, хотя на этот раз в пижамах. Появляется уверенность, что все может получиться.

Зои действительно берет на себя миссию всех просветить. В приступе смущения Крис просит рассказывать только их друзьям, и, конечно же, она рассказывает всем, кого они знают. Крис целый день паникует, пока не становится ясно, что их общие друзья — это люди, для которых такая новость не больше чем легкий приступ икотки, разбавивший рутину — никто в театре или богемных кругах не парится, а в съемочной группе «Героев» просто рады, что Зак наконец привел кого-то «познакомиться с семьей», конец цитаты. Крис две недели будто по яичной скорлупе ходит, но Зак посмеивается над ним и снимает стресс неистовым сексом, пока он не успокаивается.

Их сотоварищи из Звездного флота хуже всех — с самого начала съемок второй части не перестают излучать самодовольство, как будто лично поспособствовали этим отношениям. Только Карл не дает Крису рвать и метать, потому что забывает о грандиозной новости через пять секунд после того, как поздравляет их обоих. Крису хочется его расцеловать.

По мнению Криса, Зои — единственный человек, который имеет право на самодовольство. Он долго бьется над вопросом, будет ли уместен подарок, наконец решает, что будет, и останавливается на двух дюжинах желтых роз с запиской.

«Спасибо за подсказку, — говорится в ней. — Ты до сих пор самая горячая девушка, которую я знаю. С любовью, К.».

На следующий день на съемочной площадке Зои приветствует его таким сильным шлепком по заднице, что остается синяк, а после целует в щеку.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит она, сияя.

— И я, — морщится он.

Джон кричит им через всю площадку.

— Нам всем можно будет сегодня отшлепать Криса?

Ответ Карла прекрасно слышен всем, хотя он не повышал голос.

— Это можно делать каждый день.

— Отличненько!

Зак, который стоит на своей позиции, закатывает глаза, а Антон хихикает над консолью. Крис растирает след шлепка и думает, что все сложилось не так уж плохо.


End file.
